


boys in clouds and gutters

by taeuju (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angel yukhei, demon donghyuck, i’ll be adding relationships as it goes along, same with characters, will tag more as i post more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taeuju
Summary: haechan sticks around and yukhei wishes he wouldn’t





	boys in clouds and gutters

**Author's Note:**

> um so first off, idk what i’m doing lol. second, idk any ~mythology~ on how angels and demons work so i’m just making shit up and i’m using haechan instead of donghyuck in this fic bc i fall him haechan and i think it’s cute lol  
> also i’ll tag more characters and relationships as the story progresses, i hope to have all/most of nct in here.  
> and if you enjoy this, leave a comment telling me who (besides haechan and yukhei) you think would be an angel or a demon!! i’d like other opinions<3

there is nothing here at first. just yukhei and the air around him, the overgrown flora and the cicadas singing their sticky song of summer. he was lost, yes, but he thinks he wouldn’t mind staying here in this secluded part of whatever forest he’s in. after all, he’s not human, so he wouldn’t need to eat or bathe or do anything he couldn’t without any resources.

angels may look like the humans they once were, albeit with some parts of them perfected and given that _angelic glow,_ but their bodies function differently. yukhei doesn’t have to sleep or breathe or bathe or eat. he just simply exists, and he will for the rest of eternity.

at least he’s good at being an angel and doing his job for the rest of eternity or else he’d absolutely hate this “second chance” he was given after his death and all his memories from his life on earth were wiped.

he was made into an angel, and then he was trained to collect souls to safely transport to heaven. it doesn’t sound as dangerous as it can get sometimes, and yukhei is intimate with how dangerous it can get, but it's also boring sometimes. when there’s nothing to fight, no innocent soul to protect, yukhei feels a bit aimless, a bit lost and confused.

and after everything that’s happened to him while being an angel and doing his job, he just wishes for some peace and quiet.

 _this is it_ , he thinks to himself as he drops his head back to stare up at the sky with his arms out by his side. _this is perfect._

it's the most free he’s felt in ages because he’s always tied down with something, there’s always a deadline hanging around his neck like a tightening noose. _but not today, not here._

and then suddenly, where there was once only the sound of a river in the distance and birds in the trees, there is a voice that sends a chill up yukhei’s spine.

 _“lost?”_ it asks.

yukhei whips his head over and then down to see who just spoke to him, and the guy’s eyes glint black in the sunlight with a sleazy grin.

yukhei isn’t sure what to do. he feels unbalanced all of a sudden, wary and cautious.

“no,” yukhei decides to say, trusting his instincts to try and make things short with whoever this is. he doesn’t want to leave this piece of paradise he’d found and it'd be a shame to have to, but there’s something about this guy standing here in an edgy, all black ensemble with dark eyeliner and fluffy orange hair (and let’s not forget his entirely black eyes) that makes yukhei want to bolt. “i was just leaving.”

the guy throws his entire body into a laugh that makes yukhei take a step back. it sounds too bubbly, too innocent for the atmosphere he’s creating by just _existing._ “you can pretend like you were about to leave all you want, but we both know you love it here.”

he cocks an eyebrow at yukhei that, paired with his eerily clairvoyant words, makes yukhei believe this person, this _thing,_ can read his mind.

“i can’t read your mind, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

yukhei’s eyes go wide and the guy rolls his eyes, still smirking, still putting yukhei on edge like he’s never been before.

yukhei is one of the best at what he does, at who he can only ever remember being. this creature with tanned skin and entirely black eyes should not be making him feel like this.

the guy steps closer and pokes his index finger right on the middle of yukhei’s chest, dragging it down, down, down. and part of yukhei wants to laugh at the fact that the top of the guy’s head only reaches his chin, but the other part of yukhei, the more serious and professional part, reaches out with fast reflexes and catches the guy’s thin wrist in his hand.

his palm burns where it touches the guy’s skin, but he doesn’t remove it. yukhei only glares down at the guy, who’s still fucking smirking like they’re playing a game only he knows how to win.

“you’re an angel,” the guy states as he yanks his wrist out of yukhei’s hold. “and who’d ever want to go back to heaven, right?”

when yukhei doesn’t respond, the guy rolls his eyes and turns around.

yukhei eyes the way his shoulder blades move under his black shirt as he rolls his head to the side and sighs.

“i’m a demon if you hadn’t already noticed,” looking over his shoulder, he motions to his eyes. yukhei nods. “name’s haechan.”

again, yukhei doesn’t respond. it's not like he’s an idiot, there’s no way he’s going to willingly tell a _demon_ his name. not when the demon looks and acts like _haechan._

“ah, well, if you don’t wanna tell me your name that’s fine… wanna know why?”

yukhei swallows as haechan spins around gracefully, somehow managing to harness the sunlight in a way that makes him look more angelic than yukhei does, and he’s literally an angel. it glows off the slight curls of his hair, making the orange of it pop, and it highlights the admittedly appealing slope of his nose all the way to the soft tip. he puts his hands on his hips in an easy, “i have an attitude problem” kind of way.

“why?” yukhei can’t help but ask, sounding breathless for some reason.

haechan bites down on his full bottom lip before saying, “because i know you, yukhei.”

yukhei’s eyes go wide and he goes to ask what he means but haechan cuts him off.

“don’t worry about asking me any questions right now, baby. we’ll be seeing each other very soon.”

and then with a wink, he’s gone, disappearing right before yukhei’s eyes and leaving him there with a racing heart and the oddest feeling traveling all throughout his body as if it's laid dormant inside him up until this very moment, up until haechan.

yukhei shuts his eyes and clenches his jaw.

 _how does a demon know who i am?_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @2renjun  
> tumblr:2n0via


End file.
